All things must pass, even evil Dark Lords
by Sarcasmo
Summary: Snape is spying on Voldemort again, and thinks he has thought of a way to finally defeat him. However it means that he has to work with Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, first off sorry about the appearance of this when I first posted it.  Obviously FF.Net and I have an entirely different understanding of what makes valid HTML.  Direct thinking will now be in _italics. I hope that is easier understand,   Lexi – THANKYOU. Thankyou thankyou!!!  Hope it looks better this time round!  _

 Oh and this is set directly at the end of GOF.  

Thankyou everyone who has reviewed – you guys make my day.  *hugs* 

DMerton – Thankyou :D

Corgi – Me too… my muse has run off with this one.  I think he's just making it up as he goes along.  Lol.  


	2. One

     "Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, _Oh no… don't say it, please don't say it, _the younger man pleaded silently.

      "You know what I must ask you to do.  If you are ready…  If you are prepared…" _Damn.  The man doesn't know what he asks of me.  How can I do this?  How can he expect me to do this?  No, just say no!_

      "I am," said Snape_.  What else could I say?  This is Dumbledore, I can't refuse him.  I can't hinder the cause, even if it does mean… no, don't think about that_.  "Focus, keep your face calm," the voice in the back of his head told him. _ They can't know how scared I am, my dignity is all I have._

     He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

      "Then, good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of anticipation on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.  _You're going to need it, _Dumbledore added silently, _but you know we have to do this, I hope you understand.  Please forgive me._

     It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again. 

      "Damn the man, damn him to hell," Snape fumed. 

     Now he was safely ensconced in his private quarters in the dungeons, he could stop pretending.  He looked pale, tired, and afraid.  

      "Why?"  He asked the empty room, knowing full well that there would be no answer and that none was needed anyway.  He knew.  He was the only spy in Voldemort's inner circle, he alone could find out what exactly the evil bastard was up to this time.  Snape was momentarily disconcerted to notice that his inner voice had briefly sounded like Sirius Black.  He scowled.

     There, that was better, think of Black, think of the nice, safe and almost comforting mutual loathing.  It was better than thinking of… Oh hell he was at it again.  

     It was not as if it would be THAT difficult after all.  He had been a double agent for years, but then again that was before Dumbledore had announced that fact rather loudly to the world at his trial, before he had ignored a summons and certainly before he had started keeping Harry Potter safe.  It stood to reason that Voldemort knew about that.  Especially since he had actually, as it turned out, been there when Snape had countered that curse of Quirrell's.  _Damn Damn Damn Damn DAMN._

     Surely he'd be able to talk his way out of it, given time to prepare, he could surely come up with a plausible explanation for his actions.  

     He felt reassured by that thought.  For about thirty seconds.  Roughly the length of time he actually had to think before the mark on his arm began to burn.  


	3. Two

    Several hours later, Snape appeared back in his rooms, silently thanking Dumbledore for the dispensation he had been given that allowed him to apparate on school grounds.   At least that spared him the indignity of having people see him in this state.  

    Snape was exhausted, covered in blood and near collapse, but miraculously, still alive.  Even he didn't know how he had managed that.  He had just survived several hours of questioning by Voldemort himself.  Which was, after all, nothing short of a miracle.  

    His answers seemed to have appeased Voldemort.  He claimed that he hadn't know Quirrell had been acting for Voldemort, and thought that he was after the stone for his own reasons.  He had been protecting Potter from Quirrell because he knew that the Dark Lord would want to be the one to finish him, the same reason he gave for not having disposed of Potter himself. It was a fairly plausible excuse, given he had had to come up with it on the spot.  He had also managed to convince Voldemort that he was not allowed to apparate from Hogwarts, hence his absence from the last meeting, he had also, he said, been with Dumbledore at the time and didn't want to arouse suspicion by vanishing, thus destroying years of work inveigling himself into Dumbledore's trust.  By means of which he had turned himself into a useful tool for the Dark Lord and convinced Dumbledore to such an extent that he had actually defended Snape and vouched for him at his trial.  He reminded Voldemort, subtly of course, that it had, after all been his brilliant idea that he pretend to work for Dumbledore anyway, thus becoming a useful spy for Voldemort, and Snape knew, he said, that his services would be needed when the Dark Lord rose again.  

    It seemed to have worked.  Yet for all Snape knew, Voldemort could be toying with him, using him in some way he was yet unaware of.  He was not naïve enough to believe that his words, and a *mild punishment* -Snape shuddered at the recollection- could have appeased the dark lord to such an extent that Snape had regained his trust.  Oh no, not by a long shot.  But he had been given a chance to redeem himself.  All he had to do was deliver Harry Potter to Voldemort.  Simple.  The only problem was, Snape would die before he would bring himself to hand over a child, any child, to the greatest evil in the world.  Knowing that flatly refusing the demands of said evil was not conducive to longevity or happiness, Snape had done the one thing he could do in the circumstances.  He had stalled.   He replayed that part of the conversation in his head.

     "You should be grateful I am giving you this chance to prove yourself, Severus, I was not so merciful to the others who betrayed me."  Voldemort glanced meaningfully at something on the floor, something that Snape had not noticed before.  _A body.  _Karkaroff__.___  So that's what happened to him.  I can't say I'm surprised.  Or sorry. ___

     "Yes my lord, I am deeply grateful for your benevolence, _God, the shite I spew…But it is not as easy as it may sound.  Potter's fan club are with him wherever he goes, Dumbledore watches him like a hawk, more so after the recent events.  He was called back from the muggle world and is now spending the summer holidays at Hogwarts, he is never unaccompanied, and he hates me.  If I had his trust, it would be an easy task… but as it is…"_

     "Earn it then."

     "But my lord, it will take time.  _It's a bugger that isn't it? ___

     "You have one month, no more.  You will bring Potter to me by that time, or I will make you long for Death."

    _Nothing new in that, although I am surprised he gave me that long.__  One month.  One month in which to think of something.  I WILL think of something.  I have to.  _

     "Thank you, my lord." _ All this my lording is getting a bit tedious isn't it, ego of a four-year-old…_

     "That will be for now Severus, but I think you ought to be punished for abandoning me all those years and saving yourself when my faithful followers were killed or worse."  Voldemort's face contorted with evil delight as he levelled his wand at Snape.  "Crucio." 

    _Oh God, here we go again._ __


	4. Three

Snape had no idea what to do.  Loathe though he was to admit it.  He was sitting in Dumbledore's office, having come to inform him of the night's events.  Well, an abridged version anyway.  For some reason he wanted to spare the old man guilt, even though Snape felt that he richly deserved it.  _Sending me off there in the first place.__  What did he expect, that I would get a pat on the back for deigning to return and be welcomed back into the fold without a whisper.  Things were never that easy.  Now I have been set a task which will result in my death if I fail to achieve and I would rather die than achieve.  Figure that one out if you will.  Damn you Albus Dumbledore.  Not that I suppose it is necessary, you can work for the side of the light and still be a monster.  You know that almost as well as I do.  Maybe that's why I didn't tell him… _

"Now Severus, it can't be all that bad, we will find a solution to this dilemma."

The calm in his voice infuriated Snape beyond all belief.

 "Dilemma?"  He practically screamed.  "I can see no way out of this that will not result in either my death or Potter's, and we all know which the wizarding world at large, not to mention you and I, would prefer.  Also, considering that Potter's death by Voldemort's hand would return Voldemort to the power he had before Potter's mother played hero and saved the little brat from extermination."  

And then he had it.  It was really that simple after all.  Harry's mother had known all along.  His mind was whirring.  In the background he could hear Dumbledore making indignant yet placating noises but he ignored him.  _Maybe, just maybe, there is a chance after all. _

"Get him up here NOW!" he spat.  

He was gratified by the look of confusion on the older man's face.  

 "Potter, I need to talk to him.  _Need to ask him, ask him about his mother, about Voldemort._

 "Whatever for?"

 "I believe there is a chance, a chance that we can exploit the same effect that his mother did.  Cause Voldemort to transfer all his powers to another.  Kill him while he is too weak to resist, certainly too weak to move to another plane.  Finish him forever."

 "I will not risk Harry's Life." __

_Not that you haven't countless times already.  You mean you won't actively SEND him to his death.  You should know by now there isn't a difference.  I know. ___

 "If I am right, it won't come to that.  I believe I can brew a potion…"  

 "You always did solve everything that way in the end, didn't you Severus."

Snape's lip curled slightly.  "I merely choose the most effective method."  _Not the one that looks most flashy. ___

 "Very well, I will summon the boy here, we might as well both hear this together."

 "Thank you headmaster."  _It was almost worth saying that, just to see the look on his face._

Snape barely managed to contain a smirk.


	5. Four

Harry stood, once again, facing a large gargoyle, wondering why Dumbledore had summoned him this time.  Probably discovered yet another attempt on my life, he thought wearily.  It was getting to the point where he thought that if Voldemort was going to kill him in the end, which was highly likely, he might as well hurry up and bloody get on with it.  All this waiting and circling and prancing about was getting boring.  He sighed.  

 "Jelly worms," he intoned, wondering briefly if they actually wriggled, before pushing that distasteful thought to the back of his mind, and ascending, with some trepidation, up the newly revealed staircase.  

He hadn't realised he had reached the door, and that he had been standing there for some time, until he heard Dumbledore's voice.

 "Come in Harry."

_Here we go, taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the room.  There was someone else already there.  _

"Snape?"  His voice was surprised.  Snape curled his lip

 "Professor Snape, Harry."  Dumbledore chastised gently, emphasising the first word.  

 "Sorry.  Professor Snape, I was just er surprised that's all." He stuttered.  _Damn, Snape hasn't even said anything and I am already  making a complete prat of myself.  _

 "Mr Potter," Snape sneered.  "How kind of you to join us."  At last.  The words weren't spoken, but they hung in the air, belittling Harry and making him clench his hands at his side to keep calm.

 "Well, I will leave you two to it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he rose to leave.  

_WHAT? Snape and Harry's thoughts screamed together.  __You can't leave me alone with… with HIM! ___

 "As I understand it Severus, my services are not required for this plan of yours.  Harry, you will be spending your spare time assisting Professor Snape in his research"  _Oh__ yes, this could turn out rather well, all things considered.  The old man suppressed a chuckle and left the room before either of them stopped gaping in horror and had a chance to say something.  _

 As the door closed behind him, Snape slumped in his chair.  "That man will be the death of me."  _Probably very literally. ___

 "So er Professor, why am I here?"

_A good question indeed.   "I need you," _bad phrasing Severus.  Oh shut up you! _ He supposed it wasn't a good sign when his head started arguing with itself, it hadn't done that since… Harry flinched as Snape's face started twitching unpleasantly.  "I mean Potter, that I believe I have come up with a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all and I need your help."_

 "Oh." _Eloquent as always I see.  For a moment, Harry thought that Snape had spoken, and was about to retort when he realised it had been his mind, it had just sounded like Snape.  Now that WAS a worrying thought.  "Ok, what do I have to do."  __Can't be anything too unpleasant or Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed to it.  Right? _

 "I need you to tell me all you know about why Voldemort couldn't kill you.  Also I need to know about the ritual he invoked, when he was resurrected.  I know it will be painful for you to relate all these memories but believe me, it is very, very necessary.  I may also need a sample of your blood."  _God, the boy looks terrified.  Not that I am surprised.  If it were me, I'd rather forget.  Unfortunately, I need to know.  Would have tried to ask  gently but tact never was my strong suit.  Snape was surprised to find, for the first time he could ever remember, that that actually bothered him. ___

 "Oh."  Harry had lost track of how many times he had said that in the last few minutes.  Snape's eyes were burning into his but they didn't terrify him as they usually did. And he hadn't said anything too nasty.  Yet.  "I guess I can do that, but you already know most of it."  

 "I need to be sure I haven't missed anything, the smallest little detail could be crucial to our success."

_Our success? Harry thought _It___ sounds almost like we are going to be working together on this.  He just spoke to me like a partner, an equal.  But this is Snape.  Although, he is looking almost human.  Actually, he looks dead tired and depressed.  Harry was surprised at such thoughts, and wondered, not for the first time, what exactly Dumbledore had asked him to do at the end of the last term. _

 "Um, ok then, when do you want to start."  _And I had been complaining about having nothing to do…_

 "As soon as possible, we're working in a time-frame here."  _One month, one month… _the words kept spinning in his head.  "Tomorrow morning if possible, I have some preparations to begin tonight, and it is late.  Come down to my office, 10am, that should give you plenty of time to eat breakfast."

"See you then."  Harry turned to leave, then added as an afterthought, "Good night Professor."

Snape looked almost shocked for a moment, before recovering his composure and replying.  "Good night Potter."


	6. Five

      29 Days.  He could hear a clock ticking inside his head, countdown.  Snape cursed as  he chopped mechanically, dicing and grinding various nasty things to the required consistency without even thinking about it.  Suddenly there was a knock on his door.  He looked at his clock.  Potter.

      "Come in Potter."  The door opened slowly.  "I see you have finally discovered the merits of punctuality."

      Harry scowled.  "Yes Sir," he muttered.  He looked at the array of items laid out on the desk, some were slimy, some dried, others repugnant colours and all of them smelt bad.  "What are you going to do" he blurted out before he can stop himself "mix all the most vile things you can think of together and hope that Voldemort dies of disgust."  _I've gone too far, he's going to kill me.  _

      Snape's eyes darkened.  "If that were indeed my plan, it would explain why your blood is a requisite element."  

      The two stood there, eyes locked, expressions of loathing on both their faces.  Surprisingly it was Snape who broke the stare first, "Since that is not my plan," he continued, "I suggest we do something constructive, after all the sooner this is over…"  _the sooner we will be rid of each other.  _He didn't have to say it, Harry knew. 

      "Indeed," Harry replied coolly, "Let's get on with it then shall we?"

      "Very well.  This is my plan…"

      Snape explained his theory.  When one person casts a spell on another, it opns a channel between the two for very short period of time, thus allowing the magic to flow from one to the other, and casting the spell, therefore when Voldemort had cast the killing curse on Harry and it had failed, he had opened such a conduit between them, that channelled some of his power into Harry.  In theory, that meant, it could happen again.  The fact that Voldemort now had some of Harry's blood in him had further enhanced their chances of success since the two were bound together in more ways now.  Snape explained that his plan was to develop a potion that would force the conduit to stay open, draining Voldemort of all of his power and energy, destroying him forever.  He neglected to explain that the only way he knew for the avada kedavra to fail, was if someone willingly sacrificed their life.  He further neglected to explain that whoever took the potion, and absorbed Voldemort's power had very little chance of surviving it.  Thus to Harry, the plan sounded like a good one.  A plan that had every chance of succeeding.  

      "Sir, this could really work!"

      Snape's lips twisted in a wry smile at the surprise in the boy's voice.  "It could indeed."  

      "What do we do?"  

      "Something that you, Potter tend to not excel at.  We are going to think.  We are going to the library to do some research.  And, repellent though the idea may seem, we are going to have a little talk."

      "Is it really that difficult for you to have a conversation with me?"

      Snape snorted, "I didn't not specify whom I thought the talk might be repellent for," he snapped, and with that he got up and stalked through the door in a swirl of black robes.

      Harry pondered that last statement.  _Never thought I'd hear Snape say anything like that.  Maybe he hates himself as much as we do.  For some inexplicable reason, that thought made him sad._

      "Are you coming Potter?  Or does the boy who refuses to die not deign to perform such menial tasks as research?"

      _Can understand why though, Harry thought viciously before stalking after Snape, cursing under his breath and unconsciously doing a very good imitation of the older wizard.  __Boy who refuses to die indeed.  _


End file.
